The invention relates to a two roller machine, and more particularly to a roll type crusher, comprised of two oppositely driven rollers which are rotatably seated in a housing and have gearing connected to the drive journals of the rollers. The gearings are flexibly connected to one another by torque supports for absorbing the reaction moments, and the torque supports are formed as two-armed levers which are rigidly joined to the gearings.
In a two roller machine such as shown, in German patent application P 37 23 605.9, the torque supports for absorbing the reaction moments have their upper and lower ends flexibly connected to one another by a hydraulic piston-cylinder unit that lies at a right angle relative to the roller shafts. The torque supports are formed as two-armed levers and are rigidly joined to the gearing. As a result thereof, the reaction moments of the two connected gearings are self-shorted by the two-armed lever plates and by the hydraulic cylinders, and both the roller bearings as well as the machine frame are kept free of additional shearing forces without impeding the excursion motion of the floating roller.